


[VID] Drought

by yunitsa



Category: The Devil's Whore
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: "I would know love again if I had faith enough."





	[VID] Drought

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2008. Song by Vienna Teng.
> 
> Warnings: some brief nudity and violence, including the threat of sexual violence.

[Drought (The Devil's Whore)](https://vimeo.com/238204291) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**

_summer move forward and stitch me the fabric of fall_  
 _wrap life in the brilliance of death to humble us all_  
 _how sweet is the day_  
 _I'm craving a darkness_  
 _as I sit tucked away with my back to the wall_  
  
_and the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth_  
 _and the landscape of merry and desperate drought_  
 _how much longer dear angels_  
 _let winterlight come_  
 _and spread your white sheets over my empty house_  
  
_summer move forward and leave your heat anchored in dust_  
 _forgotten him, cheated him, painted illusions of lust_  
 _now language escape, fugitive of forgiveness_  
 _leaving as trace only circles of rust_  
  
_and the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth_  
 _and the landscape of merry and desperate drought_  
 _how much longer dear angels_  
 _come break me with ice_  
 _let the water of calm trickle over my doubts_  
  
_come let me drown_  
 _angels no fire no salt on the plow_  
 _carry me down_  
 _bury me down_  
  
_and the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth_  
 _and the landscape of merry and desperate drought_  
 _once I knew myself_  
 _and with knowing came love_  
 _I would know love again if I had faith enough_  
 _too far is next spring and her jubilant shout_  
 _so angels, inside_  
 _is the only way out_


End file.
